Loving Excuse
by Barauch
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are married. The Council asked Yuuri to get a concubine because their marriage hasn't been consummated and people are worried Yuuri will leave to earth because he has no reason to stay. This doesn't mean that he doesn't love Wolfram!


**LOVING EXCUSE**

This story was an early version of 'Dearly Beloved'. But I don't have the heart to trash it. For those who have read 'Dearly Beloved', my computer was cleaned and the folder was trashed without me realising it. This story survived because I didn't save it in the computer but on my phone. I usually write if I'm inspired on my mobile phone then transfer the data to Words on my computer. Since its deleted, I lost all my inspiration of 'Dearly Beloved'. Don't be afraid, I will definitely continue it!

Loving excuse is going to be a two-shots. Please read and review. Your review definitely motivates and inspires me to work harder! Don't flame me if my grammar is horrible, English is my second language.

**Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of Kyo Kara maoh. This is a work of fan-fiction!

* * *

"Wolfram left?!" Yuuri screamed in frustration. "He ran away?!" This time in disbelief.

"Now, now. There is a difference between running away from having a legitimate excuse. Even if he is your consort, he must still perform his duties. As agreed, he will be patrolling the borer. You signed this Shibuya." With his thousand years of memory, Murata knows a lot of 'legitimate' excuse to abate a person. But this time, he is not so sure.

If looks can kill, Yuuri could burn Murata to death. Great Sage or not, he is going to glare at anyone who reasons with his anger.

"What am I supposed to do with this mess?" That wasn't a question that he wants to be answered. Either way, he is not going to be happy with the decision. Right now, he needs a certain 'running' consort, and he needs him now!

"That's not a good expression, Shibuya. You need to ease up a little." That and I need you to stop making the water vase shaking! But Murata is not going to say that. He wants to live longer than you very much. In this life anyway. Who knows what Yuuri will do when he's angry.

"Ooh, careful there." Murata grinned. He can't resist that one. This is the only time he can use that line outside his bed chamber.

While Yuuri was about to grab the inkpot on his table as a missile to his best friend's head, the door slammed opened.

"Daddy, is it true that the Council asked you to take a concubine?"

After five years not seeing his daughter who had returned to her Kingdom where she was born, Yuuri can only groaned. She is ageing faster than he is. He used to dread missing a day without her. But at times like this, he doesn't want to see her. Why do we always meet in strange circumstances?

Having two men as your fathers are not normal right? Let alone the fact that one of them can actually get pregnant!

But Yuuri is so used to be with Wolfram that those thoughts are now normal. Or maybe because he had not visited his home as often. As much as he disliked it, Yuuri had not considered earth as his home for a while. After all, home is...where your heart is. And his heart belongs to...

_WIMP._

Call him a wimp, but he won't admit that the heart once sacrificed to the forbidden box is owned by the very same person who took his. And who said that he can't be cheesy? He can be as cheesy as he likes in his head. HAH!

"Daddy, you haven't answered my question!"

At the needy voice, Yuuri finally let go of the ink pot that he didn't even realise he's holding.

"It's not decided yet princess". Murata knew exactly that Yuuri will rebut him.

"NO, I won't!."

And he was right. If only he wasn't. Wolfram has confided with him that it's not a very bad idea for Yuuri to have a concubine. And why is that? Because of him. Him being Murata, a young man who finally have the chance to act according to his age. Him acting perversely. Him 'attacking' the maidens in the shrine. Him being confronted with Wolfram on his indecency especially because of his status as the Great Sage. Him responding viciously that a young man his age would want to explore before settling down. Him using Yuuri as a shield. Him cutting down Wolfram's heart claiming that it is normal for a young man in their culture doing so. Him claiming Yuuri would have done the same if it wasn't for Wolfram.

And where did that lead to? Wolfram asked him to convince Yuuri to agree with the Council. His reason? Murata was right. If he really loves Yuuri then he should learn to let go. He should let Yuuri experienced what love is rather than forcing it on him. Yuuri won't have that chance if Wolfram is there. But its a little too late. Now that they are married, Yuuri won't be able to 'explore'. The only way he can do that is to have concubine.

Yuuri was right. What a mess this has become.

"Daddy, don't tell me that you still haven't consummated your marriage!"

As soon as she finished, Murata and Yuuri gaped. One thought 'Oh my' while the other 'what the hell are they teaching her?!'.

"Oh come on. I didn't even say a bad word. Don't give me that look." Greta posed with her hands on her hips glaring at the two men.

"Did you understand what you just asked me?" Yuuri hopes not. At times like this, he can definitely see the influence that Wolfram had on her.

"Don't patronise me daddy. I'm at the age when it is appropriate for courting. Of course, I have learned everything." This time Greta shoved her chin upwards and her eyes closed with a proud look.

"EVERYTHING?!" Murata smiled. The water vase is shaking very hard right now.

"As a lady, of course, I won't practise everything I learned. But I'm confident with my learning skill".

"PRACTICE?!" This time the vase exploded. Luckily, it was the only thing that exploded in the room. And it was placed in the corner of the room that Gwendal won't even notice it is gone. Murata considered himself lucky that Greta is in the room. Yuuri's anger is always controllable when the people he loves is close by. At least, it wasn't the chandelier that explode. Murata mused.

"You are changing the topic!" Greta accused Yuuri.

"What do you mean by practice!" Even if he had not covered all the bases with Wolfram, he is not letting his daughter to go through the first or second base!

"I asked you a question first!" Yep, she got Wolfram's attitude down to the tone. Five years away from Shin Makoku did not affect his influence at all. Yuuri was hoping that it would.

"Beside, I can't believe you haven't consummated your marriage after three years! And you let the Council to tell you to get a concubine? Aren't you the King?".

Bravo. Only Greta would have the guts to say that to Yuuri. She was saying what everyone hadn't dared to say – and that includes Conrad. Though she should have asked what's wrong with Wolf-chan. As if no one knows the story of his beauty. Murata mused.

"Hey, I have done some things with Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled indignantly.

"Interesting Shibuya, what things?" This time Murata speaks out of sincerity. Honestly, if he is a woman, he would have been very rich. Who would not want to know a royal juicy gossip? If there is a tabloid in this Kingdom, he would be the main editor – he wouldn't even need to stalk the royals to get their stories!

"But not everything! Am I right?" Greta knew she was right and she won't back down until her first question is answered dammit!

Yuuri did not respond. Instead, he stared at the table in front him. As much as Greta wanted to know what he is feeling she cannot. Her father had learned how to conceal his emotions very well. If Gunter is here, he will be very proud.

"Is that your answer?" Even if she cannot read his expression, his silence is all she need. "And is that also your answer to the Council?"

"NO!" Slamming the table, Yuuri glared at Greta. "I will not agree to their recommendation". Not because he is the King but because he does not want to be the cheater that Wolfram often called him to be. King or not, he is a husband and he will not betray his Consort.

"You haven't consummated your marriage in three years. People are starting to worry. They think you are not bound to this place Shibuya. They are worried that you are leaving again." And he did not even need his thousand years of memory to make that one up. That is a real issue in Shin Makoku. Not only the people are concerned but the Council. Even that concern had reaches the ears of the maidens in the shrine.

But the person who is more anxious of the subject is the King himself. "Just what is it that I need to do reassure them that I'm not leaving to live in earth?" This was the same point he made to the Council in their meeting. " – beside the consummation and the concubine things, I mean."

"Just how hard is it to commit the deed?" Murata chuckles. "If I were you, I would have done it long before I'm married to Wolfram. No offence Greta" And Wolfram, he added in his mind.

"None taken." Greta smiled. "Daddy, you are not stuck on the issue of same gender right? I mean you know how full blood demon can conceive here. Even a half blood with powerful magic core can. It shouldn't even be an issue since the Demon King title does not pass on to the blood heir." Greta speaks softly. "What seems to be the matter?"

And how can he answer to that. There is no way Yuuri can tell her that he is scared of his first night. He is scared of making the experience not pleasurable to Wolfram. How can he tell her that he is scared of losing Wolfram to any of his past lovers because of his inexperience. How can he tell her that even if he is aroused, he doesn't know how to make a move. And if he doesn't even know how to start it, how can he 'commit the deed'? He tried that's for sure. But his awkward mannerisms always get in the way. He doesn't even know if he should wear a rubber or not! Gunter would always have a nosebleed on the subject. And he can't possibly asked Murata for help. The man will only laugh at him!

"Try us." Murata sniped. "Could it be a performance issue?"

"Yes – wait, what do you mean?"

"Like you know, you can't get it up." At this, Murata raised his eye brows in suggestive manner. And is that a smirk on his face?

"No – NO. Wolfram can attest to that!"

"No need. If he can do that to mine, I'm sure that he can do the same to yours." Oh he is definitely smirking now.

"Wh – you did not just said that! What did you two do? You – you and he..." Yuuri pushed his chair back and stood with an angry expression on his face.

What do you know, so the man can get jealous.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Shibuya. He looked like Shinou, if you haven't notice. And you know that we had a thing back then." Hopefully that will calm Yuuri. And honestly, he hasn't done anything with Wolfram. The man is so damn loyal. He doesn't even think that he will get away unscathed if he tried to seduce him.

"Daddy, how dare you doubt Papa's love to you!"

The two men had almost forgot about Greta. Yuuri looked particularly guilty.

"I know Greta. It's not Wolf's fault. Its me. I – I'm scared of losing him..." Yuuri whispered the last part but it was loud enough for the other occupants in the room to hear.

"You – Do you love Papa?" Greta asked gently. Her daddy looked so sad.

"Of course I am. I would not marry him otherwise. But he told me of the things he had done when he was young and I'm scared that I won't meet his expectations." And Wolfram never set him a standard but Yuuri wants to impress him anyway. Call him cheesy but he wants to make it the most memorable night for Wolfram. He has no problem making a romantic dinner or spoiling Wolfram with expensive silks or stones. But he is hopeless at seduction and bedroom business.

"Are you kidding me?" Murata blurted. He is starting to see the problem. All this time Wolfram was worried that Yuuri does not love him, that the marriage was only a political thing, that Yuuri does not desire him. Oh how wrong he is.

"Shibuya, when was the last time you speak – and I mean properly speak with Wolfram? I am not a counsellor but I think the only issue that you two had is lack of proper communication." And before

Yuuri opened his mouth to retort but Murata interrupts him. "Now hear me out here. Have you ever told him that you love him? Have you ever told him that you are scared of disappointing him? And have you ever told him all these worries? Because let me tell you, all those things are important to him. And demon or not, he is a sensitive person. If you don't want to ruin your marriage, you better tell him all those things you said earlier to him!"

At times like this, Greta can finally see why he is called the Great Sage.

"And for your information, Wolfram is not patrolling or running away. He is stressed and stayed in the Shrine. He always use patrolling as an excuse for the last three years. And if you haven't notice, he used it since you two are married. That should ring an alarm bell to you". This time Murata does not care to admit the truth.

Hearing those words coming from your best friend was painful. But Murata was right, he never did tell those things to Wolfram. And there is no way that his love life will end this way.

"Greta, tell Gwendal that I will be away." Yuuri rose from his chair. "And Murata, make any 'legitimate excuse' that you can think of for me." With that, Yuuri strides towards the stable.

* * *

Like a boss.

Hehehe, Read and Review!


End file.
